Rescuing Sango
by Miroku's Mine
Summary: Sango and Miroku are training when by accident Miroku knocks out Sango.To make things worse Kanna appears. Sango begs Miroku to go get help, but when they return Sango isn't there. Will they be able to rescue Sango in time? Lemon at the end!
1. Sango's Knocked Out

Miroku and Sango are in a cabin that Inuyasha and company have been staying in for a couple of days. Inuyasha was called away to a possible demon attack and Kagome and Shippo went with him. It's morning on a bright breezy day when Miroku is woken up by a soft voice.  
  
Sango- Wake up sleepy...  
  
Miroku- *opens eyes; thinks to self* I must be the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
Sango- I thought we might get some training in since the guys aren't here.  
  
Miroku- Sure...  
  
*they walk towards a huge clearing in the forest as they approach Miroku tries his luck*  
  
Miroku- *comes up on Sango and wraps arms around her* If I do good can we have some fun when we get back?  
  
Sango- *SLAP* Miroku you pervert!  
  
Miroku- *rubbing face* I'm sorry but why do you always have to be so defensive. You could have just said no...  
  
Sango- *softens up a bit* Silly Houshi... I'm sorry but I don't plan to hand out my virginity to anyone but the one I love, and I don't know if I love you. Come on let's just train. Don't hold back.  
  
Miroku- *holds back a huge amount of power*  
  
Sango- Stop holding back... if I can't beat you how am I supposed to defeat demons?  
  
Miroku- What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Sango- Just don't hold back...  
  
Miroku- Fine have it your way.  
  
*Sango gets knocked to the ground with many bruises and broken bones*  
  
Miroku- *runs over to Sango* Sango are you okay?  
  
Sango- I can't feel anything...  
  
Miroku- Don't worry just relax.  
  
*Miroku kneels down and puts Sango's head in his lap. He strokes her hair in a comforting way.*  
  
Sango- It hurts so much...  
  
Miroku- Just rest. you may want to sleep a little.  
  
Sango- Miroku...  
  
Miroku- Yes?  
  
Sango- Promise you won't take advantage of me. I want to hand my virginity to someone not have it taken from me.  
  
Miroku- I promise... Sango I wouldn't do that to you.  
  
*Sango slips into unconsciousness trusting Miroku with her life*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Trap

Umm... I'm sorry that this is in the script format (where there's a name and then what they do or say) but I wrote this out on paper like this so I don't plan to change it. So I hope you like it. Also if you read Girl that  
wasn't mine. My friend couldn't upload so she asked me to upload it for her. Now she has it on her pen name, so for the rest of the story go check  
out genkai1314.  
  
*rustle in the bush* Miroku- What's that? Sango- *starts to stir* Miroku...? What is it? Miroku- I think someone's coming. *Kanna steps out* Kanna- Miroku... Naraku wishes for your soul. Sango- Miroku leave now. Miroku- I can't leave you here... she'll hurt you. Sango- No... she's a lifeless shell. If Naraku told her to get your soul she won't come after me. Miroku- I can't leave your side. Sango- *reaches up and tries to slap him weakly* Silly Houshi I'll be fine. *smiles* Miroku- I'll be back with Inuyasha. *kisses Sango's forhead* Be careful... *Miroku leaves* Kanna- Naraku... it worked. Sango- What worked? I thought you were out for Miroku's soul. Kanna- I did as Naraku told me to. Now I will take you back to Naraku. Sango- It was a trap? Kanna- If that is what you call it. Now come. *when Miroku comes with Inuyasha Sango and Kanna have left* Miroku- No.... It's all my fault. I should never have left her... Inuyasha- We'll get her back. Naraku must have set a trap for Sango. Kagome- Don't worry Miroku.  
  
Sorry it's short but I'm typing this up late and my eyes can't even stay open anymore, so R&R! 


	3. The Fight for Sango is Set

Yay!!!! I'm happy a lot of people like it. Anyways this chapter will be longer promise.  
  
*Inuyasha, Shippou, Kagome, and Miroku walk up to Naraku's castle*  
  
Miroku- Sango must be in there. Let's go in.  
  
Inuyasha- Be on your guard everyone.  
  
*they walk into Naraku's castle; Naraku is on his throne in the main chamber*  
  
Naraku- Ahhh... I see our guest have arrived...  
  
Miroku- Where's Sango?  
  
Naraku- You want to see her?  
  
Miroku- Where is she?  
  
Naraku- She's right here.  
  
*Sango comes out from behind Naraku's throne, but is in a trance. Her brother follows.  
  
Miroku- What have you done to her?  
  
Naraku- Simply given her what she wanted... to be with her brother again. *starts to laugh like evil tyrant*  
  
Inuyasha- You will pay!  
  
Naraku- Oh really? Well I propose something. Choose your two best fighters, and I will choose mine. Then they'll fight to the death. If your two win, you'll fight me, if my two win, well... you'll be two people less. If you get to fight me and win, Sango and her brother will be free of the spell forever. I believe also that your houshi will be free of a curse...  
  
Miroku- It's agreed then.  
  
Inuyasha- It is?  
  
Miroku- Come on Inuyasha... You and me will be the two fighters.  
  
Inuyasha- *secretly thinking this is great* Feh.... Whatever.  
  
Naraku- Then it's settled... the first battle will be between Kagura and Inuyasha at the thousand year old tree.  
  
Ok... so it wasn't that long, but next time there will be a fight so R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
